Resident Evil 5: Shadows of the Past
by Austin Jungers
Summary: Chris has been ordered on a new mission in the small city of Kijuju, but will his painful memories of Jill's death complicate things?


*I do not own Resident Evil 5, or any of the characters. This writing is merely based off of the game, which was created by Capcom.*

The slimy black tentacles crawled around the young man. He felt an agonizing pain, and looked up at the woman in the dark camouflaged jacket and oddly shaped mask. She had given him this burden, and his mind raced to find out what caused her to do so. He'd heard of bioterrorism, but this was impossible. Nevertheless, the Plague Doctor continued to walk away, to keep her mind from the suffering man. He quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. Feeling a moment's regret, she turned her face, and as quickly as he had grabbed her, she had shrugged him off, and continued walking. The sound of pain coming from the man didn't affect her as she continued walking.

Two trucks rushed through the battered town of Kijuju, their engines roaring and the tires kicking up dust. As the trucks stopped, the doors were opened almost immediately, and a group of war-attired men piled out into the streets.

"Move, move, move!" one yelled, motioning them forward. Their guns were held perfectly, as if sieges like this happened every day. They quickly moved forward, and passed through an open steel gate. DeChant, the captain of the group, muttered into his radio.

"Captain DeChant here, we've secured the underground route to the coordinates." was fed into the radio, and behind him two soldiers moved quickly to close down a gate, blocking anyone attempting to follow them.

Chris gripped the steering wheel, nice and relaxed. He was moving fast, moving to his assignment point as quickly as possible. It didn't matter what time he got there, but he felt that the sooner he could catch the Bio-Organic Weapons dealer, the sooner he would be able to know there was one less opportunity for a Bioterrorist attack. Focusing on the road, he thought to himself, '_I shoulda seen it coming. It didn't take long after the fall of the Umbrella Corporation for their bioweapons to end up in the hands of terrorists. A new era of bioterrorism descended upon vulnerable countries, shifting the balance of power throughout the region. People in the destabilized areas soon feared another incident like Raccoon City was inevitable. As panic spread, governments of the world turned to the global pharmaceutical consortium, which formed the anti-terrorism unit the BSAA. Operative of the BSAA were sent to infiltrate and neutralize bioterrorist hotspots, restoring safety and stability to various regions around the globe.' _He then pulled into Kijuju, and stopped his vehicle. He stepped out, and closed the door. As he turned around to open the back door to the car, he heard soft footsteps on the gravel behind him.

"Welcome to Africa," The woman behind him said, startling him. He turned around quickly, to meet her, "My name is Sheva Alomar" met his ears as he closed the door.

"Chris Redfield" He said, shaking her hand. She gave him a nice look, and continued the conversation.

"Your reputation proceeds you, mister Redfield. It's an honor." She said, giving him a glad look.

"Just Chris, thanks," he said, trying to sound as formal as possible. "So you'll be accompanying me to the destination?" He asked, which had an obvious answer.

"Yes. Tensions are running high ever since the change in government." She responded.

"I'll bet. Intel says it's a haven for terrorists now."

"-and they're not going to be happy seeing an american…BSAA or not." She said, "That's why I'm your partner, to help put them at ease."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine…" Chris said, smiling. His smile soon faded, "…partner" He looked away and memories of Jill's gravestone haunted him for a split second, only to be snapped out of it by Sheva.

"You okay?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, sorry," He said, pushing back the painful memory, "It's nothing. Let's go." Sheva turned around, continuing towards the gate, with Chris right behind. As they walked along, in between the citizens, Chris continued thinking to himself, _'Casualties continued to mount over the long years I've struggled. More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. Maybe one day I'll find out.' _Sheva motioned her hand for him to stop as a dark skinned man came out of a small hut, saying a few words in Swahili. Sheva stopped him, and he grabbed her shoulders, and quickly moved his hands and grabbed her butt. Sheva quickly retaliated, pushing his hands off.

"You don't have to get touchy!" She said, slightly angered. She showed the man a worn card, and he looked at it. She then turned around to face Chris, "Let's go." Chris nodded and followed her to the gate.

'_There is one thing I do know. I have a job to do, and I'm going to see it through.' They stopped at the gate, which slowly opened, and they continued walking. In the shadows of an alley, a man watched them walk by, an angered face quickly emerging._


End file.
